Discussioni utente:JOA20
Benvenuto Ciao JOA20, benvenuto su NarutoPedia! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina Izuna Uchiha. Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! -- Meganoide (Discussione) 06:16, 14 ago 2012 Ci sono delle regole da seguire quando carichi un file. Per prima cosa devi mettere la licenza e la categoria, cioè: Licenza Categoria:Immagini Inoltre devi salvare il file con un nome italiano e senza sigle. Inoltre devi cricare un file solo se lo usi in qualche pagina, altrimenti è inutile e viene cancellato. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:25, ago 17, 2012 (UTC) Ti basta semplicemente mettere, nella descrizione del file, quello che ho scritto: Licenza Categoria:Immagini È sufficiente. --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:40, ago 18, 2012 (UTC) Hai ragione. Il problema, infatti, non era la veridicità delle informazioni. Si trattava di pagine senza immagini (cancellate perchè non rispettavano le condizioni) e senza categorie. Per mettere i riferimenti devi scrivere testo della nota e mettere in fondo alla pagina . Meganoide (discussioni) 11:19, ago 20, 2012 (UTC) Ti ho già detto quello che devi fare quando carichi un'immagine. Perchè non segui le indicazioni? Altrimenti non caricare più file, così eviti di creare confusione! --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:44, ago 21, 2012 (UTC) Bene, nel file che hai caricato avevi messo licenza e categoria. Però l'ho cancellato lo stesso perchè non era utilizzato in nessuna pagina! Meglio non avere file inutilizzati! Se vuoi puoi ricaricarlo, ma devi usare quell'immagine da qualche parte. --Meganoide (discussioni) 07:36, ago 22, 2012 (UTC) Fatto. Grazie a te per i tuoi contributi! --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:32, nov 16, 2012 (UTC) Preferisco non sbilanciarmi. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:18, ago 14, 2013 (UTC) La tua è un ottima idea nell'insieme, quella sulla metamorfosi della forza portante, procedi tranquillamente non ho nessuna obiezione. Tuttavia se puoi aggiungi immagini delle nuove trasformazioni " new entry " al fine di rendere tutto il piu ordinato e intutitivo possibile. Su Obito chiaramente andrebbe specificato che lui sia diverso ma senza però escluderlo da essere una forza portante come gli altri. Inoltre sarebbe opportuno fare le dovute distinzioni tra Naruto e le normali forze portanti. Naruto ha 6 trasformazioni *modalità Bijuu versione uno *modalità bijuu versione due *modalità bijuu ( forma completa ) *modalità chakra del bijuu versione uno *modalità chakra del bijuu versione due *modalità bijuu ( forma completa/chakra ) il casino è nei normi a questo punto perche non ci sono dati ne nel manga ne nell'anime, tuttavia la modalità chakra del bijuu ha due livelli + il terzo che è la trasformzione in bijuu, non sono pervenuti altri nomi per differenziarle. Ora nell'anime a breve credo che ne parleranno,sarà probabilmente naruto o killer bee a parlare della seconda forma della modalità chakra del bijuu, dandole un nome ufficiale si spera. Poi la modalità Bijuu ( la volpe di chakra ) non va considerata la stessa della normale modalità Bijuu bisogna contarla come trasformazione apparte almeno secondo me. Il fatto è chenel manga viene chiamata ancora Modalità Bijuu il che va a creare il problema dei nomi e le incertezze su come strutturare la pagina. Io ho usato quei nomi x le tradformazioni allo scopo di rendere tutto piu comprensibile. Poi vedi tu cosa fare, Per Obito i nomi delle forme sono provvisori,comunque ho visto che in alcune pagine ci sono invenzioni come " volpe controllata primo stadio " cosa inventata di sanapianta, va bene usare nomi non proprio ufficiali ok. Ma se proprio lo si deve fare bisogna attenersi il piu vicino possibile al manga. non mi ero firmato scusa151.56.144.157 13:35, ago 16, 2013 (UTC) tra l'altro scusa x gli errori di ortografia e che ho una tastiera che funziona da cani.151.56.144.157 13:42, ago 16, 2013 (UTC) Che strano, eppure mi sembrava di avertelo detto, che quando carichi un file devi seguire delle istruzioni precise. Quando ci vuole a seguire le istruzioni? Per cortesia, non mi sembra difficile. Ad oni modo, se te ne dimentichi, puoi farlo dopo, premendo "modifica" ed aggiungendo la licenza e la categoria. --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:15, ago 16, 2013 (UTC) il risultato finale della pagina dedicata alla metamorfosi delle forze portanti è piu o meno buono, è abbastanza intuitivo e la pagina è scorrevole e ben strutturata, considerato che verrà letta da parecchia gente in quanto l'argomento delle trasformazioni è uno di quelli di punta il risultato è ottimale, specie le immagini che chiariscono anche eventuali curiosità sull'aspetto delle varie forme assunte dalle forze portanti. In mancanza di ulteriori dati sulla seconda forma della " Bijuu chakra mode " che non ha ancora un nome ufficiale e sulle forme assunte da Obito anch'esse senza nome,è meglio in effetti lasciare le cose cosi,successivamente se verrà fornito l'eventuale nome della seconda forma assunta da Naruto in quello stadio chiaramente si potrà separare il tutto, stessa discorso Obito. Sarebbe anche il caso di aggiungere " Reibi " ovvero il zero code,che appariva nel secondo film di shippuden e le sue trasformazioni che mi pare abbia avuto anche una forza portante se non mi ricordo male. Ci son tutti tranne lui tanto vale includerlo e fare le dovute distinzioni come si è fatto per Obito. Per quanto mi ricordi io Reibi è differente dagli altri Bijuu,tuttavia aveva poteri interessanti,è doveroso aggiungerlo per ottenere la massima completezza possibile credo non debba mancare.151.56.144.157 00:08, ago 17, 2013 (UTC) Per cortesia, togli tutti quei codici grafici che hai messo nelle immagini. Mi riferisco a quegli "". --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:11, ago 17, 2013 (UTC) Tipi di Sharingan Ipnotico Quindi posso cancellarla, quella pagina? --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:29, ago 17, 2013 (UTC) ho creato la pagina sulle " tipologie " per fare dovute distinzioni in teoria esistono 3 tipi di sharingan ipnotico *sharingan ipnotico *sharingan ipnotico eterno *sharingan ipnotico ( alternativo ) come si sa lo sharingan ipnotico deteriora e deve diventare eterno per non avere quell'effetto collaterale. Non si puo assolutamente considerare l'abilità oculare di Obito come tale, in quanto il suo non deteriora da ben 16 anni ed è come se sia un eterno,inoltre anche kakashi non sembra soffrire di problemi di vista. A mio avviso è identico a un eterno ed è un gravissimo errore accostarlo al normale sharingan ipnotico che invece deteriora. tanto vale distinguerlo a questo punto è tutta un altra abilità oculare. Motivo per cui ho creato quella pagina che mostra che esistono due tipi di sharingan ipnotico. l'appellativo di sharingan ipnotico eterno viene conferito a quelli sharingan che non deteriorano,quello di obito e kakashi è identico in questo senso. Non dico di consideralo eterno,ma non è corretto considerarlo come un normale sharingan ipnotico è troppo differente. 151.56.144.157 12:35, ago 17, 2013 (UTC) Meganoide puo decidere autonomamente quali pagine cancellare ci mancherebbe che debba chiedermi la conferma,non mi disturba il fatto che ne cancelli una creata da me, dopotutto è lui l'amministratore, tuttavia è chiaro che possiamo avere opninioni divergenti sia tu, che io, che lui. Comunque sulla faccenda dello Sharingan ipnotico non concordo affatto sappilo. Madara lo dice chiaramente occorrono due occhi per avere il potere massimo. Nel caso di Obito/Kakashi è chiaro che non è così, a questo punto se parliamo dello sharingan ipnotico eterno non ha senso escludere quello di Obito in quanto come minimo andrebbe contato come variante. Capisco poi i dubbi che sono leciti perchè questo è un argomento " INCASINATO " che nel manga non viene approfondito. Poi fino a prova contraria non viene detto da nessuna parte che Obito non perde la vista perche ha cellele senjuu, è un idea comune per tappare la falla che il suo sharingan ipnotico sia pressochè eterno. Sei tu il primo a dirmi di attenermi solo a fatti inconfutabili e reali, ma questa delle cellule senjuu è una cosa inventata di sanapianta e mai detta nel manga, se proprio dobbiamo essere fiscali tu giustamente mi rimproveri sulle teorie per schivare la meteora di Madara per altro tutte abbastanza ovvie, io adesso ti rimprovero su questa delle cellule che rendono gli sharingan ipnotici paragonabili a quelli eterni che è assolutamente un invenzione. Onestamente un normale sharingan ipnotico deteriora e ci deve essere il trapianto per farlo diventare eterno.Se quello di Obito nasce gia eterno è chiaro che è uno sharingan ipnotico alternativo. Poi comunque Kakashi ha usato il suo Sharingan ipnotico. questo esatto numero di volte senxa avere cellule senjuu a salvarli la vista. 1) contro Deidara in difesa dalle bombe 2) contro Deidara per staccarli un braccio 3) contro Deidara per assorbire la sua esplosione 4) per far sparire amaterasu nella foresta incendiata 5) contro il chiodo di pain 6) contro il missile di pain 7) sul kunai intriso di raikiri 8) sul rasengan di naruto 9) sul clone di naruto 10) sul collo di gedo mazo 11) per teletrasportarsi nel mondo reale 12) per teletrasportarsi di nuovo nel mondo reale 13) per assorbire un tentacolo di hachibi 14) per far fuoriuscire l'intero ottocode completo 15) lo stava per usare per far sparire il juubi. 16) per far sparire le frecce di susanoo ora vogliamo negare che Kakashi abbia uno sharingan ipnotico eterno ? Sappiamo entrambi che Sasuke è diventato quasi cieco dopo 4-5 volte che lo ha usato,Kakashi non diventa cieco avendolo usato un infinità di volte, non ha cellule senjuu come Obito,ti invito a riflettere molto educatamente, che quella delle cellule è una mera invenzione. Se fosse vero Kakshi accuserebbe i problemi alla vista come è accaduto a Itachi, Madara e Sasuke. Cmq la decisione finale prendila tu su questa questione dello Sharingan ipnotico alternativo,eterno cio che è la lascio a te. Non c'è bisogno che ci scanniamo per queste cose in ogni caso.151.56.144.157 15:59, ago 17, 2013 (UTC) Immagini Hai nuovamente caricato delle immagini senza mettere la categoria, così le ho cancellate. Inoltre non hai tolto tutti quegli "" che ti avevo detto: hai voglia di prendermi in giro? Nelle prossime ventiquattro ore avrai il tempo di riflettere sull'utilità di seguire le indicazioni di un utente più esperto di te. Il fatto che io sia un amministratore non c'entra. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:15, ago 17, 2013 (UTC) A proposito, quando vuoi salvare un'immagine DEVI prima cliccare sull'immagine in modo che ti appaia il file invece di una sua rappresentazione, poi devi selezionare "salva destinazione con nome". In questo modo salvi l'immagine in altà qualità. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:21, ago 17, 2013 (UTC) Ok, apprezzo la tua franchezza. Spesso gli utenti fanno i permalosi e non solo non rispondono, ma non si fanno più vivi. Comunque, anche se non vuoi più contribuire, mi spiegherò meglio. Un'immagine deve avere la licenza e la categoria. All'inizio non le mettevi e ti ho avvertito. Poi hai cominciato a metterle con quei codici grafici, così ti ho chiesto di toglierli (i codici grafici). Tu li hai tolti, ma non tutti! Ogni immagine che hai caricato aveva tre volte quei codici e per un motivo che ignoro ne hai tolti solo due. A questo punto mi è venuto il sospetto che mi stessi prendendo in giro. Perchè fare solo metà, anzi due terzi del lavoro che andava fatto? Tutto qui. Per il resto apprezzo moltissimo i tuoi contributi concettuali (in pratica le modifiche alle pagine), però con la storia delle immagini hai creato un sacco di lavoro in più. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:54, ago 18, 2013 (UTC) Ciao, ascolta potresti darmi una mano per la pagina " Metamorfosi del Susanoo " . L'ho creata da poco e mi scoccia che rimanga incompleta,pressapoco mi sono ispirato alla pagina della metamorfosi della forza portante. Comunque tu che te la cavi bene a gestire le immagini e farle funzionare quando hai tempo se potresti inserire le apposite immagini dei vari susanoo correlate ai vari " stadi " che sono un bel po, te ne sarei grato. Inoltre prima di apportare " MODIFICHE SOSTANZIALI " al contenuto della pagina avvisami e ne discutiamo. 151.56.144.157 21:47, ago 23, 2013 (UTC) Quindi? La tua voglia di contribuire è finita prima ancora di cominciare? Te ne accorgi, del fatto che fai ridere? --Meganoide (discussioni) 22:16, ott 13, 2013 (UTC) Evita di inventarti scuse per giustificare la tua assenza. Se vuoi aiutarci, bene. Se non vuoi aiutarci, pazienza. Se inizi ad inventarti le cose perchè pensi "tanto lui cosa ne sa? mica mi conosce", è MALE. Ricordatelo. Se vuoi aiutarci sei il benvenuto ma non devi fare il furbo. Nessuno ti costringe ad aiutarci, ma se lo fai almeno sii onesto e dimmi "non mi hai risposto subito, quindi mi è passata la voglia di contribuire". --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:48, ott 14, 2013 (UTC) E ricordati che si scrive SEMPRE sul fondo di una pagina di discussione. --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:11, ott 14, 2013 (UTC) Errori wiki inglese: pagina Susanoo non basarti soltanto sulla wiki inglese,ma anche sulle tue conoscenze del manga personali. ad esempio la wiki inglese riporta errori abbastanza gravi sulla questione " Susanoo " la nostra pagina è piu completa e meglio strutturata della loro. nella loro pagina mancano lo " stadio scheletrico del susanoo " di madara e saltano anche il " quarto stadio " se vai a controllare la nostra,quegli stadi li ha, ci sono con tanto di immagini a colori certo non è roba che ci si puo inventare di sana pianta. nella loro pagina loro fanno finta che madara non li abbia,o piu semplicemente hanno letto il maga male e non li riportano. Errore abbastanza grave,perche equivale e saltare stadi di una tecnica. Riportando informazioni errate. Errori wiki inglese: pagina Kamui altra pagina malissimo strutturata da parte loro è il Kamui. Esistono nomi generici per indicare le versioni del kamui utilizzate da Obito e Kakashi. ad esempio 1) Kamui (barriera dimensionale) nome generico che kakashi da alla sua versione quando combatte con deidara. 2) Kamui (teletrasporto) nome generico dato da konan e altri personaggi al kamui di obito 3) kamui (intangibilità) nome generico che molti personaggi danno alla versione di obito con cui sembra intangibile. nella loro pagina la versione di kakashi non ha il nome generico,e usano strane distinzioni tra occhio destro e sinistro. Per non parlare poi del teletrasporto,a kakashi non viene contato sulla loro pagina,errore da definirsi madornale quando ci sono prove inattacabili e dei veri e propri dati di fatto. te li riporto qua sotto *Obito risucchia sasuke e Karin/Obito espelle Sasuke e Karin *Kakashi risucchia il tentacolo di hachibi/Kakashi espelle Hacihbi. *Obito ha una spirale vortice nell'occhio *Kakashi ha una spirale vortice nell'occhio ( vedesi capitolo 608 ) *Obito puo viaggiare teletrasportandosi tra due dimensioni. *Kakashi puo viaggiare teletrasportandosi tra due dimensioni. nella wiki inglese è scritto che kakashi puo usare solo un unica versione del Kamui,nella nostra è riportato che kakashi possa usare il teletrasporto ed è un dato di fatto che possa farlo. La verità dietro agli errori della loro Wiki e che alcune volte ci sono " BIMBI MINKIA " e questa è una cosa a cui noi stessi che ci ispiriamo alla loro Wiki dobbiamo fare attenzione. Va bene tradurre dalla loro Wiki,ma ricordati di fare attenzione al contenuto che non è sempre corretto. Distinti saluti e ti auguro buon lavoro e buona permanenza :) Galaxian explosion (discussioni) 09:11, ott 22, 2013 (UTC) Susanoo Kagutsuchi Ho apportato delle modifiche alla pagina del Susanoo Kagutsuchi,come ti avevo spiegato precedentemente, la Wiki inglese è solita a volte fare errori. Ho corretto il contenuto al fine di riportare i dati piu realistici e concreti possibili. la prima volta che Sasuke utilizza questa tecnica nel manga è stato pochi capitoli fa,precisamente quando decide di infuocare la freccia di Susanoo. Ma ci sono opportune distinzioni da fare. *ovviamente avrai notato la sfera nera nella mano del Susanoo, quando Susanoo ha la sfera puo usare da solo l'arte della fiamma ed è proprio quello il senso di quella sfera. Cioè che puo fare le tecniche senza usufruire dell'amaterasu di Sasuke. *Quando la sfera nera non è presente,ad esempio nei primi stadi,a quel punto e Sasuke a utilizzare l'arte della fiamma, quindi è il suo amaterasu che parte dall'occhio che verrà manipolato per realizzare le tecniche infuocate di Susanoo la famosa freccia è stata usata senza sfera. anche la Kagutsuchi no tsurugi puo essere riprodotta senza sfera. l'esempio migliore è piu concreto forse lo abbiamo quando Sasuke riesce a creare un rasenshuriken infuocato con Naruto. Susanoo non ha fatto niente in quel frangente anche perche non era attivo. Ho aggiunto queste distinzioni alla tua pagina,anche perche queste differenze non venivano spiegate,e veniva lasciato intendere che Susanoo potesse adoperare le seguenti tecniche solo in presenza della sfera nera,cosa che non era corretta, poiche ci riesce anche senza sfera grazie a Sasuke che usa il suo kagutsuchi. Se comunque non sei d'accordo o sei poco convinto,sei libero di riportare la pagina allo stato precedente non la correggerò :) Galaxian explosion (discussioni) 16:04, ott 23, 2013 (UTC) Rapporto: Susanoo Kagutsuchi esempio *'Sasuke ha diverse tecniche dell'arte della fiamma ma non per questo noi le riuniamo nella stessa pagina ok'. *'Susanoo ha diverse tecniche dell'arte della fiamma ma non per questo noi le riuniamo nella stessa pagina ok. ' Ragionaci attentamente,è vero che Susanoo Kagutsuchi comprende pure quelle tecniche,ma la sua funzione principale e di utilizzare l'arte della fiamma ok. Capisco che tu voglia riunire tutto nella stessa pagina,ma qua non è come il Kamui li è la stessa mossa con 3 diverse versioni. ci puo stare fare tutto nella medesima pagina. Ma qua parliamo di 3 tecniche differenti. A costo ti rendermi antipatico ti invito a ragionarci Galaxian explosion (discussioni) ott 23, 2013 (UTC) Immagini È molto brutto, da vedere, una galleria messa nel profilo. È meglio scegliere un'immagine sola, quella che ritieni la più semplice, e inserire le altre in altri punti della pagina. Meganoide (discussioni) 11:45, ott 24, 2013 (UTC) Tecniche ( struttura delle pagine ) Ascolta un consiglio poi sei libero di seguirlo o meno. Poiche un giorno con template nuovi ristrutteremo la Wiki si spera. Quando crei/modifichi una pagina,utilizza delle linee di base per la struttura. 1) scrivi qualche riga iniziale per presentarle 2) " Descrizione " ( questo paragrafo dovrebbe sempre esserci ) 3) il resto aggiungi cio che vuoi,a seconda della situazione. almeno questo,è meglio che ci sia sempre anche se è difficile a volte fai uno sforzo,in spada kagutsuchi hai scritto mezza riga. e manca la descrizione. Se vai a controllare altre pagine di jutsu hanno tutte almeno la stessa struttura o quasi, il paragrafo " Descrizione " è sempre meglio metterlo,serve a dare un minimo di ordine. poi qualunque altro paragrafo come caratteristiche o curiosità e altro ovviamente è lecito aggiungerlo se la situazione lo richiede,quindi quelle cose vanno benissimo come trivia o altro. Il fine di tutto questo è dare a tutte le pagine lo stesso medesimo ordine al fine di creare una simmetria. Come un catalogo di automobili,tu scorri la pagina in determinati punti quelli che magari ti interessano e trovi caratteristiche,motore,valvole,cilindrata eccetera. Tu immagina che casino se tra una macchina e l'altra nel catalogo e strutturato tutto cosi a piacere finisce che ti incasini e non trovi una mazza. Ricordati che siamo un " ENCICOLPEDIA " di Naruto. Abbiamo una valanga di lavoro e pagine da mettere a posto, quindi,impegniamoci e facciamolo bene :) Buon lavoro Galaxian explosion (discussioni) 13:48, ott 24, 2013 (UTC) giveaway Ciao, hai letto del manga giveaway organizzato da Wikia? Se sei interessato partecipare è molto semplice! Leggi questo blog: http://bit.ly/Wikia-giveaway Buona fortuna! leviathan_89 14:03, ott 24, 2013 (UTC) Non ne so proprio nulla. Se lo sarà sognato... --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:14, ott 24, 2013 (UTC) Spada totsuka " Sakegari totsuka no tsurugi " è il nome completo della spada, lo afferma Zetsu quando vede Itachi adoperarla e descrive che sia una spada di Kusanagi. Orochimaru abbrevia chiamandola semplicemente " Totsuka no Tsurugi " abbiamo altri esempi di abbreviazzione comunque con " Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu " abbreviato a volte in " Suiton: Suiryuudan ",è meglio riportare comunque i nomi piu completi che non le abbreviazioni. Galaxian explosion (discussioni) 10:56, ott 26, 2013 (UTC) Ho ricontrollato adesso,le traduzioni son tutte contrastanti. Da una parte alcune dicono Sakegari, altre solo totsuka. Allora adottiamo soltanto " totsuka no tsurugi " alla fine completo o non completo,è il nome piu diffuso. Galaxian explosion (discussioni) 12:42, ott 26, 2013 (UTC) Immagini le immagini che utilizzo son prese dal manga o dall'anime,nel caso del manga sono in bianco e nero e dunque le ricoloro per renderle identiche all'anime. Quando comunque utilizzo immagini direttamente dell'anime e non del manga,in entrambi i casi miglioro le colorazioni aggiungendo piu luminosità piu contrasti o cambiando cromature e quant'altro. Qualche volta come nel caso della foto profilo di Obito, effettuo anche modifiche estetiche,ad esempio l'ho trasformato da ragazzino ad adulto e gli ho aggiunto le cicatrici e lo Sharingan ipnotico. Originariamente quella era una foto di Obito presa dall'anime nel periodo Kakashi Gaiden. Galaxian explosion (discussioni) 14:23, ott 28, 2013 (UTC) Sto leggendo anch'io la pagina dei template o per meglio dire la famigerata guida per crearli,dal momento che ci servono. Che dire,chi l'ha creata dovrebbe intitolarla " come creare un template in 700 semplicissimi passi ". ' Presumo che comunque il modo piu rapido per imparare sia andare per tentativi,ma anche ammesso di riuscirci,c'è da lavorare sull'aspetto estetico e su quel qualcosa che '" auto riadatti " le immagini dei profili dei personaggi. Che è quello che manca agli attuali template che abbiamo,spero che almeno uno di noi due ci riesca perchè i template ci servono maledettamente Galaxian explosion (discussioni) 21:26, ott 28, 2013 (UTC) Potresti darmi il link alla wik inglese? --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:17, nov 1, 2013 (UTC) Finora ho avuto un sacco di impegni e non sono riuscito ad importare i template, anche perchè sto cercadno di capirli. Spero di riuscire a farcela entro mercoledì. --Meganoide (discussioni) 10:23, nov 3, 2013 (UTC) Forse sono riuscito a creare un template personaggio decente. Lo trovi alla pagina . Prova a copiare la grafica che vedi e ad incollarla in una pagina, riempiendola con i dati del personaggio che hai scelto. Poi vediamo cosa succede. Meganoide (discussioni) 16:36, nov 6, 2013 (UTC) Mancano alcuni dettagli, ma una volta sistemati dovrebbe funzionare. Domani ci lavoro meglio. Lasciato ad Obito, così posson otare più facilmente i miglioramenti. --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:29, nov 6, 2013 (UTC) GREAT NEWS (Kiumaru Hamachi) Hello J, I have the very same template that the English one uses, albeit, you need to fill in the categories when new info arises because I don't know how to do that. With that aside, I have the grey infobox, just like it is on Enlgish. What I need from you is for you to lock it so only admins can edit it as see fit. If anything goes wrong or you think you can't handle it, blast me a message on my talkpage (here or on the English) and I will see what's up. Also, check for erros in the translation, as I was going off of what I saw and Google Translator. I think that's it. I'll help with the artciles as well. --KiumaruHamachi (discussioni) 16:28, dic 1, 2013 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :Hm? Interesting question. Also, there are some bugs that I have to fix but that'll get done. This is the one that the English one uses... to some extent. More or less, what they use to us back in the day. --KiumaruHamachi (discussioni) 17:22, dic 1, 2013 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::It should serve your purpose just fine. Also, you're welcome. I'm so sorry it took longer than expected. I just got backed up with college and work. But that's all behind me now, and the results were near-prefect. I need to work on it a bit longer but those are subtle and hardly notice them. In the intirm, enjoy. --KiumaruHamachi (discussioni) 17:24, dic 1, 2013 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::Like I said, there are things that I'm not sure how to actually do without screwing with it up; and putting the gender symbol is one of them. I wantd to add that but couldn't figure it out. The not in bold part, I can fix right now. That's siple. In the intirm, I can try to figure out how to put the gender symbol and other neat things to put in it. --KiumaruHamachi (discussioni) 20:39, dic 1, 2013 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::All of these things, I have to work with and see if I can't figure it out. For now, while I try and tackle it, please just do with what we have so far. I am thinking of ideas here and what to imrpove upon on it. As I had hoped, I really want this stand out and it has but ... I need a little bit more time. --KiumaruHamachi (discussioni) 20:45, dic 1, 2013 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :No pressure at all. I'm just sorting things out in my head so I don't destroy anything. Please, there is no pressure at all. --KiumaruHamachi (discussioni) 20:48, dic 1, 2013 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::I have to see exactly how they made there's and see if I can replicate it for this wiki or make an entirely new one from sctrach. This might take a few days to a week but I'll see what I can do. --KiumaruHamachi (discussioni) 22:10, dic 3, 2013 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::There's no need to do that. We can keep the images and such. No need to be hasty. --KiumaruHamachi (discussioni) 22:14, dic 3, 2013 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Template Lavoro grandioso coi template :) bravo,dovrebbero farti Admin. A mio avviso hai apportato un importante contributo. Ora si puo iniziare un vero restauro della Wiki,se non è chiedere troppo se riuscissimo a mettere le mani sui template dei jutsu sarebbe ancora meglio ma immagino non sia del tutto semplicissimo,comunque ancora complimentissimi per il lavoro svolto Galaxian explosion (discussioni) 13:19, dic 2, 2013 (UTC) Grandioso ora abbiamo anche i template jutsu :)Galaxian explosion (discussioni) 17:06, dic 2, 2013 (UTC) mmmmmmmm beh i personaggi e i jutsu li abbiamo. Proporrei di utilizzare i template personaggio anche per gli animali o i bijuu come gamabunta,Manda Pakkun e cosi via. Alla fine anche se animali sono sempre personaggi non ha senso fare distinzioni. Che poi ' " Orochimaru "' certo non è un uomo e una specie di animale XD ma si tende a consideralo umano. Beh poi i Template Per le armi.......non saprei. Le armi sono spesso associate ai jutsu esempio " Kenjutsu " e arte della spada analogo discorso a " Shuriken jutsu " quindi bene o male gli strumenti possono essere considerati in un certo senso jutsu a loro volta,come i Kunai fumogeni carte bomba e cosi via. In definitiva penso sia meglio non incasinarci con troppi template. conviene averne al massimo di 3 tipi. *Personaggio ( lo abbiamo ) *Jutsu/armi ( lo abbiamo ) *luoghi ( non lo abbiamo ) il template dei luoghi potrebbe servirerealmente,ed è meglio averne solo uno che indichi villaggi,forestemdimensione del kamui,posti indefiniti,dimensione subconscio della mente di naruto eccetera.Galaxian explosion (discussioni) 17:20, dic 2, 2013 (UTC) Certamente, segnalale pure! Ti basta aggiungere la categoria Categoria:Immagini da eliminare. Dobbiamo eliminare le fanart; se invece vedi un file senza categoria o senza licenza, puoi decidere se vale la pena di aggiungerla o se invece è meglio eliminarlo. Meganoide (discussioni) 19:56, dic 2, 2013 (UTC) E dimenticavo che le pagine che vale la pena di tenere, ma che hanno un nome con numeri, sigle o un nome inglese, vanno spostate. Se le sposti, io dopo cancello il redirect che si crea. --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:38, dic 3, 2013 (UTC) Dovrebbe essere quello alla destra di "history". --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:49, dic 3, 2013 (UTC) Nessun problema, allora ci penso io. Meganoide (discussioni) 12:55, dic 3, 2013 (UTC) Semplificazione template È inutile mettere il sesso del personaggio, così come è inutile diversificare le prime apparizioni dividendole in manga, anime, film e videogiochi. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:14, dic 3, 2013 (UTC) Sì, parlo per esperienza: quei campi non vale la pena di aggiungerli. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:25, dic 3, 2013 (UTC) Probabilmente bisogna essere amministratori. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:35, dic 3, 2013 (UTC) Ciao.grazie di avermi detto come fare a mettere la licenza e lei immagini, però il passaggio che a me manca è come cliccare il pulsante EDIT. Scusa per averti fatto lavorare,però nn sapevo come si fa. Quando riuscirò a scoprire come fare il pulsante edit e farò tutto quello che tu mi Hai scrittoAlessandroaccorsi (discussioni) 17:09, dic 3, 2013 (UTC) Io in alto a destra sel mio schermo(mentre sto modificando una pag. vedo"modifica minore" o "aiuto" "notifiche"Alessandroaccorsi (discussioni) 17:35, dic 3, 2013 (UTC) Io non la trovo, però vedo in basso "aggiungi categoria" Spostare Prima di tutto eliminerei tutto ciò che è inutile, quindi pagine doppie e immagini non utilizzate. Per quanto riguarda i nomi esatti, è una cosa che potremo decidere dopo, quindi per ora non preoccuparti. Ora pensiamo a togliere la sporcizia, poi metteremo in ordine ciò che è rimasto. Per le immagini, anche se te ne sfugge qualcona non è grave; se te ne sfugge qualcuna la troveremo in seguito. Meganoide (discussioni) 22:05, dic 3, 2013 (UTC) Va bene l'immagine di "Nagato dopo il Chibaku Tensei" nel articolo Chibaku TenseiAlessandroaccorsi (discussioni) 15:24, dic 4, 2013 (UTC) l'ho inserita io, va bene? File da rinominare Sarebbe comodo se intanto, per quanto riguarda i file a cui devo cambiare il nome, tu andassi sulla pagina in cui vengono usati e scrivessi il nome nuovo al posto del nome vecchio, così quando li sposto appaiono sulla pagina. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:10, dic 5, 2013 (UTC) Ce ne sono tre che ho già spostato: quella del clan Nara, quella del clan Uchiha e quella del paese del Tè. Per controllare i nomi precisi è meglio se vai sull'elenco degli spostamenti recenti. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:16, dic 5, 2013 (UTC) Non sono sicuro di avere capito bene la domanda. Intendi dire di mettere "categoria:immagini di personaggi", "di tecniche", eccetera al posto della classica "categoria:immagini"? Sì, se hai tempo puoi farlo. Comunque non è urgente. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:18, dic 5, 2013 (UTC) Ho categorizzato alcune delle tue immagini nei file da eliminare in quanto sono fanart. Lo sai meglio di me, ogni mangekyou/elemento/clan/affiliazzione e cosi via è tratto da simbologie che sono fanart,di certo nell'anime non è mai apparso un simboletto rotondeggiante che raffigura il Rinnegan o lo sharingan ipnotico nelle moltelplici forme. Che è poi quello che usiamo nei template vari. Come il simbolo dell'arte della luce o dell'oscurità è una fanart anche quella. Quindi o eliminiamo tutte le fanart come Meganoide vuole ordinarci di fare o ne teniamo alcune,è comunque il caso che sia Meganoide a darci una definitiva risposta. Se vuole fare un eccezzione per le simbologie sarebbe tanto di guadagnato ma dubito che sarà elastico sull'argomento. In parole povere se vogliamo usare simbologie ci toccherà prendere una screenhot da anime o manga. Ad esempio il Rinnegan ci toccherà prenderlo da tobi o da nagato e cosi via e creare un mini simbolo,per gli elementi non esistono simbologie raffigurate nell'anime almeno non che io ricordi,quindi son tutte fanart da eliminareGalaxian explosion (discussioni) 14:18, dic 5, 2013 (UTC) Esempio questa è una fanart http://it.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/File:Arte_della_Luce.png Galaxian explosion (discussioni) 14:20, dic 5, 2013 (UTC) per more info intendi "Altri dettagli"? Alessandroaccorsi (discussioni) 14:37, dic 5, 2013 (UTC)